Orthog the Clanless
Orthog is a former member of the clan Urdnot, a lieutenant of the Unforgiven mercenary corporation and the Commander of the Unforgiven division on Omega until the Cerberus invasion in 2186. History Originally he was a mighty warrior of the clan Urdnot and the closest advisor of Urdnot Wrex's father, Jarrod. However he demonstrated an attitude not in line with that of the clan, as he believed that the fights between the numerous clans of Tuchanka were just a waste of time and that they would have done better to join forces to reclaim their role as galactic power instead of killing each other. The ideas of Orthog risked seriously to endanger the balance of power in the clan, because of the many supporters who wanted to follow his creed, and that's why the clan leader made sure that, during an expedition against a Thresher Maw, his Tomkah had a breakdown and left him trapped in enemy territory. When he realized the double play, it was too late and he found himself forced to roam aimlessly in a radioactive wastelands populated by raiders and hungry varrens. For three months he continued to wander, killing countless warriors of the neighboring clans and eating the flesh of all the wild beasts who had the misfortune to cross his path. He found salvation when he found a patrol of the Special Tasks Group who in secrecy had landed in the territory of the clan Weyrloc and so he decided to kill them all and steal their starship. He does not pose questions about what was the reason of their presence there, but he merely throw against them a large number of shells to eliminate someone of them and to create enough noise to attract the attention of the Weyrloc warriors. The distraction worked, and while the salarians were committed to dismiss the other krogans, he managed to board the ship and take off from there. Feeling deeply betrayed by the very people he considered brothers, he decided to cut all ties with his old life and became an indipendent mercenary. He participated in numerous high-risk missions, making by himself a reputation of ruthless and relentless warrior. In some of the most risky missions he worked in partnership with other mercenaries, which the most known of them was Zaeed Massani, like when in the 2168 he participated along with him to the elimination of the krogan Gesark, the head of the Blood Pack contingent on Omega. His exploits attracted the attention of the General, the leader of the private military corporation known as the Unforgiven, who decided to hire him as the new commander of the organization's contingent allocated on Omega. He agreed, but only for the money promised, and in fact he showed from the outset an attitude of insubordination, because of its nature particularly prone to loneliness and independence. However, this attitude changed with the passage of time, when he began to recognize his new colleagues more and more like a big family comparable to that of the clan, but which, however, is able to remain united and determined to pursue a goal that goes beyond the battle for its own sake. He worked for years on behalf of the General, trying to keep the organization independent from the Aria's intrigues and well defended from the attacks of other criminals and of Archangel. It was his idea to leave the station shortly after the Adjutants invasion, fearing that the excessive intervention of Cerberus on the dispute could only bring harm to their group and thanks to this consideration the entire contingent escaped from slavery when Cerberus managed to banish Aria and take control of Omega. With the arrival of the Reapers he has participated in several operations to defend the Asari space, especially in the region surrounding the world of Parnack. The only period when he took a license was for traveling to Tuchanka to get the cure for the Genophage. Personality He is a cold and calculating individual, disinterested in those who are the enemies against whom must fight, as long as he is paid for it. He tends to focus more on commanding his troops compared to other krogans, only engaging in combat himself at critical moments. He calls himself "the clanless" because he believes that the ongoing struggle between the clans of the Krogans have weakened his people, making them blind to the real problems that plague the galaxy, and so he prefer not to have a clan rather than degenerate to the level of beasts that fight each other for no good reason. When Wrex took control of the clan Urdnot, he offered to Orthog a formal apology for the actions of his predecessor and, if desired, to leave always a free port on Tuchanka just for him. He's the father of Fortack, the Lord High Researcher of Clan Urdnot. Abilities Orthog is one of the last Krogan Battlemasters, rare individuals who combine powerful biotic abilities with the devastating firepower of advanced weaponry, and, once hired by the Unforgiven, was subjected to the surgical operations of chemical improvement of the Dr. Rusakova, making him capable to regenerate the wounds at a rate out of the ordinary. Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Krogan Category:Battlemasters